melanierawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Maarken
Maarken 'is a character in Melanie Rawn's fantasy novels of the Dragon Prince Trilogy and Dragon Star Trilogy. ''Lord of Whitecliff, Heir to Radzyn Keep, Battle Commander of the Desert Maarken was born in 693 to Chaynal and Tobin. He was the elder twin of Jahni and Chay's heir. Maarken was an unusual Lordling: he possessed the Sunrunner gifts. More to the point, he would be trained in them. His life would test the path which his future Prince, Pol, also a faradhi, would some day have to take. Biography Dragon Prince Trilogy As heir to the powerful and wealthy Radzyn Keep, Maarken was first fostered out to Greypearl in 702, a year after Jahni had succumbed to the Plague. At first lost without his twin, Maarken eventually grew into a strong and capable young Lord. During the war against Roelstra, Maarken was sent to be his father's squire. By this time Maarken had been taught how to call Fire; he wanted to use his gifts to burn the bridges across the Faolain River, but as people would die, Chay forbid it. Maarken did not fully understand why he couldn't use his gifts to kill; after all, Chay killed in battle. Maarken would later learn the difference between his two types of power, and his life would be used as an example for Sunrunner Lords to follow. Rohan arrived in time to defeat Prince Jastri and drive the rest of Roelstra's army back across the river. Rohan then ordered the bridges - now empty of people - ro burn. Archers readied flaming arrows, but before the could shoot, Maarken raised his unfingered fists and called Fire. The bridges burned. Hid actions drove fear into the hearts of the Desert's enemies. Rohan awarded Maarken with the first of his Sunrunner rings: the garnet of Syr. Maarken was knighted in 712. Only after earning his knighthood did Maarken travel to Goddess Keep to be trained as a Sunrunner under his great-aunt, Andrade. There he met and fell in love with Hollis, a fellow Sunrunner. After Maarken earned his first ring, Hollis sneaked into the chamber for the Man-making ritual even though she had too few rings and wasn't supposed to be there. The Sunrunner who came to teach Maarken merely laughed and wished the two joy. The next morning Maarken was thrilled to see Hollis' face in the Fire, wearing the circlet of the Lady of Radzyn Keep. Upon gaining his fourth faradhi ring in the year 719, Maarken left Goddess Keep and became Lord of Whitecliff, the Keep of Radzyn's heir. He travelled with his parents, Prince, and Pol to the Rialla, where he acted as Pol's Champion against an impostor heir of Roelstra. During the challenge, Maarken was assaulted by sorcery. He saw demons all around him and couldn't make out the pretender, Masul. As he tried to battle the plethora of enemies, Masul toyed with him, lashing out, kicking him, and finally breaking Maarken's wrist. Maarken would have died had Rohan not ended Masul's life and had Hollis not killed the sorcerer, Segev, tormenting him. Maarken and Hollis wed not long after, and a few years later Hollis bore him twins, Chayla and Rohannon. Both had the Sunrunner gifts. Dragon Star Trilogy In 737 the Vellant'im attacked. Radzyn and Stronghold burned to the ground. Pol became High Prince and Prince of the Desert and Maarken became his Battle Commander in Chay's place. During a skirmish with the Vellant'im, Maarken's hand was cut off. Maarken showed his bravery by having Pol call fire to cauterize the wound and save his life. Even with only one hand, Maarken was a fearsome warrior and strategist. He helped Pol defeat the Vellant'im and drive them from the Continent. As peace and order were restored to the lands, Maarken and Hollis were reunited with their son, whom they had feared lost. Family Links * '''Hollis: wife * Rohannon: son and heir * Chayla: daughter * Chaynal: father * Tobin: mother * Andry: brother Category:Dragon Prince Characters Category:Sunrunner